The present invention relates to a spray guard adapted for use with a wand for spraying a liquid onto vegetation. Such wands normally include a cylindrically shaped discharge tube and a nozzle tip attached to the end of the discharge tube. The liquid flows from a container, through the discharge tube, through the nozzle tip, and onto the vegetation. A drawback of using such wands is that the liquid is sometimes wasted by being sprayed in directions other than onto the desired vegetation. For example, if one wishes to apply an insecticide onto vegetation, such wands waste insecticide by spraying the insecticide into the air, onto adjacent ground, onto adjacent vegetation, etc. Also, if the liquid is designed to kill the vegetation, such as a defoliant, then such wands also often result in the liquid being sprayed and carried by wind onto other nearby vegetation that one does not want killed. For example, if one desires to apply a defoliant to weeds, such wands often cause a defoliant to be sprayed onto nearby desirable vegetation such as flowers, vegetables, shrubs, etc. Consequently, there is a need to direct such sprays only onto the intended vegetation